nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Wendi
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Cyborg (member of::Number #N::11) | homeworld = | born = Spring 0071 (activated) Officially: born::0062StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book lists her "registered age" as 16 (one month younger than Nove Nakajima) at the time of Mariage Incident (0078). | relatives = Other Numbers Nakajima family (adopted) | affiliations = Jail Scaglietti (StrikerS) member of::TSAB, member of::N2R (post-''StrikerS'') member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | occupation = Frontline/Rear Vanguard Material Transport (StrikerS) member of::Executive Officer Aide (Force) | partner = Teana Lanster (as Assistant, Force) | magic_system = magic system::Special (IS) | magic_rank = rank::AA (body augmentation rank) | magic_color = magic color::Light magenta | device = Riding Board | name_ja = ウェンディ・ナカジマ | name_romaji = Wendi Nakajima | first = | voices = }} is a female Combat Cyborg first introduced in StrikerS. Name Wendi is named after Undici, the Italian word for "eleven". After the adoption by the Nakajimas, her name is officially changed to . Personality A hyperactive and mischievous girl, Wendi is irremediably talkative and has the bad habit of teasing people, especially her enemies, making it easy for her to get people upset at her. She is also a bit spoiled and whiny when things don't go her way as when she wanted to go with Nove to Carnaaji to have when stating she was jealous. Because of their akin personalities and the fact that she once tutored her, Wendi is very close to Sein. In StrikerS Wendi holds a position similar that of a guard wing in the Numbers formation due to the wide range of mobility granted by her Inherent Equipment and her superior marksmanship, which she is particularly proud of. She usually looks out for Nove, so the two are usually in good terms with each other. On another hand, she is not very enthusiastic when it comes to interacting with her other sisters, especially Otto and Deed, because of the differences in personalities. Because of those reasons, Wendi is normally paired with Sein or Nove when in missions. In , she (along with Nove and Deed) is knocked out upon losing a three-on-one battle against Teana Lanster. After the end of the JS Incident and a period of rehab, she is adopted by the Nakajimas alongside Cinque, Nove and Dieci. In ViVid In , Wendi goes to the Saint Church HQ to visit the comatose Ixpellia, speaking with Otto and Deed while Nove and Vivio go in to see her. Afterward, she accompanies Vivio's group to the gymnasium to watch her spar with Rio Wesley and Nove, taking the three home while Nove leaves to help the rescue team adjust equipment. She, like Nove, has a part-time job and implies that she is not able to go on the Carnaaji trip because of it. In ViVid Strike! Wendi only appears briefly in a lunch gathering with her sisters, Teana, Einhard Stratos and Fuka Reventon in . In Force Wendi first appears briefly in as a member of the newly-formed Special Duty Section 6. It is later revealed she is now an Executive Officer Aide working under Teana (although not wearing the Executive Officer uniform like Runessa Magnus). When Ginga Nakajima, Cinque and Alto Krauetta visit the Caledfwlch Techniques, she stands by in the vehicle outside. Alternate continuities Portable Wendi only makes a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma Avenir and Lily-Strosek in . Brave Duel Wendi Nakajima, similar to her initial appearance in the primary continuity, is Genya Nakajima and Quint Nakajima's 6th daughter, 5 years old. She is also a fans of Brave Duel game, along with her cousins and sister, Nove Nakajima, joining the Brave Duel with using a special eyepatch create by their uncle, Jail Scaglietti to making there become a Adult Mode, and challenging and their friend. Powers Combat Cyborg Abilities * Equipment: Inherent Equipment::Riding Board * Aerial Capacities: Limited * Inherent Skill: Inherent Skill::Aerial Rave Barrier Jacket Wendi is seen with a Barrier Jacket since Sound Stage X. It appears to be a kind of standard Ground Force model without much personalisation. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters